


Uncle Jayfeather

by Dragon_Writes



Series: Uncle Jayfeather Chronicles [4]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I thought it was pretty cute idk, Leafpool Briarlight and Cinderheart are only mentioned, Uncle Jayfeather, and then his brother, just Jayfeather interacting with his nieces and nephew, just a lot of fluff, what more do you need in life tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: I thought there was a serious lack of Jayfeather interacting with his nieces and nephew, so I decided to put something out there!





	Uncle Jayfeather

**Author's Note:**

> The summary basically says it all, and I thought I'd put something out there that was cute. Comments on how to improve my writing or just in general what you think are great if you want to leave one, they make my day and encourage me to write more things! Anyways, I'll stop rambling, thanks if you read this!

“Uncle Jayfeather! Uncle Jayfeather!”

Jayfeather twitched his ear at the sound of the squeaky voice, turning his sightless blue gaze to the kits that had snuck into his den. “Yes, what do you want, Sorrelkit?”

“We’re here, too!” Hollykit remarked from beside her sister. A set of shuffling pawsteps joined the other two, larger than the previous two but more timid.

Fernkit Jayfeather thought, before hearing the sound of small, speedy pawsteps headed his direction. He brushed his tail a couple mouselengths towards himself, the small oomph of his niece confirming of his suspicions of what she’d been attempting.

“No fair!” Squeaked Sorrelkit. Jayfeather turned towards her direction, feeling her eyes indignantly staring at him, before turning once again to her littermates.

“What did you three want?” He asked. Fernkit was the one to step forward this time, his larger and heavier pawsteps letting Jayfeather tell him apart from his littermates.

“Uuh, we just wanted to see you, everyone else in camp is busy. Um, we were going to ask Briarlight to play, but Leafpool said she was doing her exercise thing, so we wanted to see if you needed any help…” Fernkit mumbled, trailing off the longer Jayfeather watched him. Hollykit padded over to her brother, Sorrelkit joining them a heartbeat later, the three kits lining up as though they were ready for a battle.

“Is that so?” said Jayfeather, begrudgingly willing to let the kits stay for a few moments longer. Lionblaze and Cinderheart would claw my ears off if I didn’t, he thought to himself, waiting for the kits to answer.

“Yup! But then Sorrelkit thought we could try to sneak up on you, and I said we couldn’t, because you can’t attack a medicine cat obviously, and then Fernkit agreed with me because mum and dad would be annoyed if we bothered you, but then Sorrelkit came here anyways, so we followed to make sure she wouldn’t get in too much trouble, but then you moved anyways, and she fell on her face but that was so cool! How did you know she was going for your tail like that if you can’t see?” Finally stopping to take a breath after her spiel, Hollykit stared up at him in wonder, her curiosity practically in the air.

After taking a moment to catch up with kit’s long-winded outburst, Jayfeather thought of his answer to the question. “I could hear her pawsteps, and it was fairly obvious where she was headed, it’s not the first time,” he said, staring where he knew Sorrelkit was beside Fernkit.

“Yeah, well, I’ll get you one day, uncle Jayfeather! Just you wait!” She squeaked, determination in every word.

“Sure, and hedgehogs will fly,” Jayfeather muttered, “Now, either make yourselves useful or go back to your mother and out of my fur.”

Fluffing out her brown pelt indignantly, Sorrelkit jumped to her paws. “But herbs are boring! Don’t you have any stories?” 

“Yeah! You and dad are brothers, I want to hear stories about you guys, like cool battles or something! Did dad do anything mousebrained when he was our age, or maybe mum did, or what about when you guys were apprentices? What’s outside of the camp, or Thunderclan territory? Dad said you went to the mountains, can we go there too? Ugh, I wanna be an apprentice so bad!” Chirped Hollykit, once again left panting after forgetting to breath whilst talking.

Blinking slowly, Jayfeather was about to make a snappy remark to the kits about him having work to do, before another cat walked into the den. Lionblaze, Jayfeather concluded as his brother padded forwards. 

“What are you three doing here? Jayfeather has work to do, go on back to the nursery,” he strictly said, though not without a note of the fatherly affection hidden behind the command.

“Sorry, dad,” murmured Hollykit, paws shuffling towards the the clearing.

“Fine, sorry dad,” Said Sorrelkit, quickly following her sister out of the den.

“Uuh, sorry dad, sorry uncle Jayfeather, I’ll try and keep Sorrelkit from causing too much trouble again, um, bye, sorry,” came the stuttery reply of Fernkit as he backed towards the exit, turning and following his littermates’ fading pawsteps.

“Kits,” uttered Lionblaze, turning toward his brother. “I hope they didn’t give you too much trouble, I told them to stop bothering you unless they were sure you weren’t doing something.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Jayfeather turned back to the herbs he had been sorting before his nieces and nephew had interrupted. “Kits will be kits, and besides, they’re yours, they’re bound to be a bit of a nuisance.”

“Hey!” Lionblaze responded indignantly, cuffing his smirking brother over the ear. “You have some cheek, need I remind you that you were the main one sneaking out of camp when we were apprentices!”

“Yeah, yeah, but I’m not the first nor last apprentice to sneak out of camp!”

“But I bet you’re the first one to fall into the border!” 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Struggling to keep the smile off of his face, Jayfeather turned away from his still chuckling brother, pretending to focus on the herbs that still lay at his paws.

“Aaw, c’mon, Jay, I know you’re laughing!” Snorted Lionblaze, effectively dodging the paw that headed for his muzzle and responding with his own faint blow to Jayfeather’s ear.

“Sure, you furball, don’t you have kits to be keeping out of trouble?” Retorted Jayfeather, pointing his tail to the entrance of the medicine den and to the clearing.

“Yeah, I guess I’d better make sure they aren’t getting under any cats paws,” Lionblaze responded. “Have fun with your plants!” He said, flicking his brother on the nose with his fluffy tail and turning towards the clearing.

Spitting the fur out of his mouth, Jayfeather turned indignantly toward his brother. “And you have fun with your kits with as much fluff as they have beetles for brains.”

Chuckling, Lionblaze stopped by the entrance to the den and took one last glance at his littermate. “Admit it, you love the, Jay.”

“If you believe that, you’ll believe anything, furball,” Jayfeather retorted, though did nothing this time to keep the smile off of his face.

As Lionblaze turned away once again, the squeal of excited kits was heard as he left the den. Rolling his sightless eyes, Jayfeather turned back toward the herbs and began putting them into their piles.”Kits,” he mumbled, though the remnants of his smile remained for the rest of the day. And if Leafpool and Briarlight asked what had him in a better mood than usual, well, all they needed to do was see the three kits go to their uncle Jayfeather to tell him goodnight before being ushered back to the nursery.


End file.
